


Rain

by kuro



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/F, Reminiscing, Romance, Separation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 12:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3327224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro/pseuds/kuro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: Leliana meeting the Warden in Orlais, years after the Blight.</p>
<p>(My first DA fic ever! *hides*)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

The heavy rain patters against the windows of the otherwise quiet study room. Today is a rare day – it has been raining since yesterday, dark clouds hanging low over the capital, and no one has come yet with one emergency or another that needed Leliana’s immediate attention. 

She is not complaining about her life, but she does miss the quiet moments. It is hard to make the right decisions when the constant noise around her threatens to drown out everything else. 

Leliana stares at the nearest window, studying the patterns that the raindrops make on their way down the glass. It rarely rains this heavily in Orlais, and while Leliana doesn’t miss the coldness and the wetness that comes with this kind of weather, she realises that she did miss the quiet mood it evokes. She still remembers days like these, spent…

Leliana shakes her head. In her darkest moments, she resents the trial she still has to endure, all the pain and the worries that won’t leave her alone. She will endure, of course. She will endure, even though the longing feels like a hole in her chest, on days like this one. 

While she remembers, she has also forgotten. She remembers clearly the last time _she_ had given her a hug, but Leliana can’t remember what she smelled like. For some reason, she only remembers her mother’s smell, the smell of Andraste’s Grace. If she only could go back, to make sure she would never forget. 

One of her nugs pokes her leg and squeaks softly, and Leliana leans down to pet it. 

“You never met her, did you?” she asks the nug. “She never cared much for nugs, but she gave me Schmooples because I wanted one. She did a lot of things for me, really. So many things she didn’t have to.” 

The nug snuffles and thankfully doesn’t tell her that she is getting too sentimental. Like… Zevran would have. 

She turns around and stares out of the window again, wondering if it is the endless rain that brought all these memories to the surface today. 

 

While she is still mulling over the unusual weather, someone knocks at the door hesitantly. 

Leliana sighs silently, because the quiet was obviously not supposed to last. Still, she is here to serve, to fulfil her duty, and she will never hesitate to do so. 

She gives the command to enter, and one of the maids enters the study to announce that Leliana has a guest. She looks a little nervous, as if she isn’t really sure whether she should actually bother Leliana with such a thing. As if it wasn’t a guest that would be expected in a place like this. Leliana knows that look. 

“Bring them in,” she urges quickly, trying to calm her wildly beating heart. 

It couldn’t be. 

It only takes a moment and her visitor appears in the door frame. She has imagined many times what it would be like, to finally meet again. To finally return. To…

Leliana is in _her_ arms before she even realises that she has moved. There it is, the smell of rain and wind over hills, the slight tang of ozone. The faint scent of Andraste’s Grace. Leliana pulls back a little. 

“For you,” _she_ says, twirling bouquet of dried flowers in her hand and smiling a little unsteadily. “They kept me hoping when nothing else did.” 

Leliana doesn’t know what to say. Oh Maker, there is nothing she could say. She takes the little bouquet and places it on her desk, carefully. 

Then she reaches out and _she_ is there, right there, and for one moment, Leliana is sure she can feel the Maker smile down on the two of them. 

“Oh, how I missed you,” she sighs.

Leliana doesn’t receive an answer, but the soft kisses tell her just as much.


End file.
